Jack Frost
Jack Frost is one of AdamGregory03's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Princess Merida. Biography TBA... THE LEGACY OF JACK FROST *''Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game'' Arcade Opening Jack is seen in North's workshop, with North getting notifications about an unknown force that is causing warriors from other universes to come together. They believe that the one behind it is Pitch. Jack sets off without hesitation, despite North telling him to wait for the other guardians. North just sighs and asks himself, "What am I going to do with that boy?". Rival Name: Princess Merida Reason: Unknown Connection: Both characters have originated from film instead of video gaming, though there are video games based on they're films. Also, BRAVE was made by PIXAR and Rise of the Guardians was made by Dreamworks, and there are people who believe the two companies are rivals themselves. Ending TBA... Gameplay Jack Frost is better used from a distance. His best strategy is to freeze an opponent and then get in close to deal quick damage, then get away before they thaw out. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Staff Swing - - '''Swipes the area in front of him twice knocking away enemies *'Ice Slide Strike - or + '- Slides forward while swinging his staff, tripping enemies he passes *'Jump Swing - + - Swings his staff upwards jumping in the process and sending enemies up *'''Frozen Hitter - + - Jack slams down his staff covered in ice knocking enemies down *'Air Staff Swing -' (midair) - Swings three times and knocks away enemies in the third blow *'Air Ice Slide Strike' - or + (midair) *'Air Jump Swing' - + (midair) *'Air Frozen Hitter - + -'''Jack swings his staff in front of him knocking enemies downwards (Triangle Moves/ N/A) *'Snow Ball - file:btn_triangle.png - Throws a snowball forward stunning enemies. Charged for longer stun time *'Ground Freeze - or + file:btn_triangle.png - '''Freezes the ground tripping enemies in front of him *'Northern Wind - + file:btn_triangle.png- Soars diagonally upwards *'Freeze Bolt - + file:btn_triangle.png - '''Launches a bolt that temporarily slows enemies *'Air Snow Ball''' - file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Snowball thrown diagonally downwards *'Ice Slide' - or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Slides forward shortly dealing damage *'Air Northern Wind' - + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Freeze Bolt' - + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Dark Frost' - - Launches a burst of cold air forward freezing enemies. Has cooldown *'Easter's Boomerangs' - or + - A boomerang would launch out from behind Jack tripping enemies *'Hail Warning' - + - A burst of small snow ball would be launched diagonally upwards *'Tunnel Trip' - + - Any enemy in front would be immobilized by a tunnel that forms out of nowhere Supers *'Santa's Sleigh - ' (Level 1) - Jack Frost summons North to fly forward at a high speed, knocking out any opponents he hits. Although he flies, has a smaller hitbox *'Freezing Storm - ' (Level 2) - Jack Frost raises his staff and swings it upwards. Bolts of ice freezes the air upwards, but can be steered to head diagonally *'Deep Freeze - ' (Level 3) - The cinematic shows Jack Frost using his staff. Snow would fall over the stage slowly freezing the ground. When over, the stage is completely iced over, and opponents are partialy frozen, moving slower and sliding all over the place, allowing for Jack Frost to knock out any of them with a single attack. Quotes & Taunts Taunts *'Cool as Ice:' Jack Frost leans on his staff and tosses a snowball in his hands, saying "That all you got?" Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"The weather today calls for partly snowy with a chance of butt-kicking." **"Winter's here!" **"I'll give it a try." **"Prepare for a deep freeze!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"Cool." **"I have no idea what this is." **"Let's have some fun." **"Well this looks cool." **"Who needs ammunition?" **"Got some!" *'Prematch:' **"Keep you're cool." *'Successful KO:' **"What's done is done." **"Take that!" **"How'd you like that?" **Man I really wished I have a camera right now." **"Yeah!" **"Got one!" *'Respawn' **"Revenge is a dish best served cold..." **"Is that a challenge?" **"You're not still mad about that aren't you?" **"Why me?" **"I'm not afraid of you." **Let's have a little fun." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Keep You're Cool:' Jack Frost flies and lands on the ground and says, "Keep you're cool." *'Winter Work:' Jack has some cyan mist come out of the palm of his hand, and then he gets ready for battle. *'The Guardian': Jack holds his staff outwards eyes closed. Suddenly it's encased by ice Winning Screen *'Snowball Fight!:' Jack throws a snowball at the screen. *'Northern Wind': Jack nods at the camera before being pulled away by the Northern Wind *'Time to go': Jack strikes his staff down and lets out a smile *'Winter Sculpture': Jack forms a snowflake on his hand and lets it head up Losing Screen *If using Snowball Fight!: A snowball hits Jack in the face. *If using Northern Wind: '''Jack turns away from the camera and is pulled away by the Northern Wind *If using '''Time to go: '''Jack is kneeling on the ground trying to fix his broken staff Costumes '''Alternate: Human Jack Frost Minions *DLC: North *Rank 8: Tooth Fairy Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:AdamGregory03's Character Ideas Category:Dreamworks Category:Rise of the Guardians